eviexesvstheseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Ingram
Todd Ingram is Ramona's third ex-boyfriend. He is in a relationship with Envy Adams (cheating on Envy with Lynette Guycott) and the bass player for The Clash at Demonhead. He is also a Vegan, though known to cheat on both his vegan diet as well as his girlfriend, believing he can get away with mostly anything because he's a rock star. wgAfterContentAndJS.push(function() {if (window.showTocToggle) { window.tocShowText = "show"; window.tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } }); HistoryEdit Relationships with Ramona and EnvyEdit Todd knew Envy since they were eleven as they grew up together in Montreal. The two shared (in Envy's opinion) a deeply loving relationship until Todd's family moved away Ramona dated Todd for the remainder of high school after she left Lucas Lee, saying they were the "bad kids" together. He vanished for two weeks while they dated, during which he went vegan and gained his telekinetic powers (having apparently been studied by scientists). Todd returned and took Ramona out of class to prove his love for her by blasting one of the two craters in the moon.(causing what Ramona described as "About 30 pages of explosions and tidal waves.") Todd ended up going to a vegan college while Ramona went to the The University of Carolina in the Sky, though, so the two decided to call it quits. It wasn't until later that he was reunited with Envy and the two started dating, at which point he once again punched another hole in the moon to prove his love for her this time. By Scott Pilgrim & the Infinite Sadness, the two are still dating while touring with their band. However unknown to Envy, he started cheating on her with the drummer of the band, Lynette Guycott (from his flashback inside Honest Ed's, we see that she seduced him into it). Envy then found out they were dating when Lynette and Todd came walking out of the bathroom after having an hour of sex with Lynette's underwear on his head and Todd zipping his pants. This ended their relationship. Encounter with ScottEdit http://images.wikia.com/scottpilgrim/images/a/a4/Scott_pilgrim_fight.gifTodd fighting ScottAdded by Sloth77Scott finds out about him when he, Ramona, and their friends catch The Clash at the Demonhead show at Lee's Palace. Envy invites them backstage for a little talk (mostly just flaunting her fame in their faces). Scott's memories of his time with Envy cause him to attack Todd in rage to which Todd reveals his Vegan powers and effortlessly sends Scott flying through a wall and into the alleyway. Scott tries again but finds he is indeed outclassed. The lateness of the hour has Envy calling the fight off till the next day. Both groups meet once again outside Honest Ed's where Envy sets up a race between the two through the store, with Todd forbidden to use his Vegan power. However the somewhat frantic nature of the store gets to Todd and he accidentally implodes the store and destroys it, forcing Envy to cancel the fight. A day later Envy, Lynette, and he are having lunch and he orders Gelato as a dessert - Envy unaware that it has milk and eggs in it. It's here we find out about his cheating nature as he makes out with Lynette while Envy goes to the restroom. This is revealed to Envy later in volume 3 at another club the band due to perform in when he comes out of a restroom with Lynette's Panties on his head in the midst of Envy's fight with Ramona. Envy kicks him in the groin not long after that and he retaliates in kind. DefeatEdit Scott goes on the offensive, even receiving help from the band The Boys!! and Crash! but it wasn't enough against his power. Luckily the Vegan Police show up due to the two infractions of consuming non-vegan foods (Gelato, containing milk and eggs, and Chicken Parmesan), and Todd was stripped of his powers (despite trying to dodge their blast) and left helpless. Scott headbutted him afterwards, causing him to turn into a pile of coins, as well as an Extra Life. PowersEdit http://images.wikia.com/scottpilgrim/images/2/2b/SP2_todd_supervegan.pngVegan?Added by Minimus minorBeing a vegan, Todd had massive telekinetic powers, which is based on Tetsuo's power from a manga and a film, Akira(also the his Vegamehameha from the game version). Which were revoked by the vegan police for his violation of the vegan code. With these powers intact, Todd was nearly invincible and Scott was barely able to even touch him until his powers were taken away. Use of these powers made his hair flare up which he would comb back down, as in the "Super Saiyan" power-up transformation of the Dragonball Z series. Coincidentally, all "Saiyans" from the Dragonball Z series have vegetable related names, and the word "Saiyan" itself is a Japanese pun on the words "Vegetable" and "People" (lit - vegetable race). PersonalityEdit http://images.wikia.com/scottpilgrim/images/a/a3/Todd_Ingram.PNGHe's a Rock StarAdded by ErrantyTodd was arrogant, vain, and insensitive, as well as a horrible liar (Scott even calls him a "Cocky Cock"). He was also either a genius, or incredibly dim. Going through Volume 3 this can be seen again and again as half the stuff he says makes no sense unless he explains it, or requires some kind of explanation. His vegan powers are chalked up to the other 90% of a normal person's brain being "filled up with curds and whey" while a vegan is somehow able to exploit this which makes no sense. He defends the obvious holes in his Vegan powers explanation by simply stating "maybe if you knew the science..." Also is his line "Tell it to the cleaning lady on Monday" which makes no sense, until he rationalizes the lady cleans up dust, he's going to be turning Scott into dust, and the cleaning lady gets the weekend off, so Monday. While that may be just goofy talk, it could also suggest his ability to think way ahead since the line appears to have come on the fly. Earlier in Vol 3, Todd acted rather laid-back and seem to be quiet guy. He would let Envy do the talking for him before he fights Scott. But his true personality is revealed as the story progresses. Todd had a personal belief that he had immunity over all moral standards due to his rock star status, allowing him to do what he wants with little caution. This was displayed by his retaliation at Envy after she kicked him in the crotch upon learning of him cheating on her. He used his psychic powers to throw her at the sound stage, and flipped off at a shocked crowd. However, this belief was proven false after losing his powers as punishment for breaking his vegan diet. Todd also seemed to be a very sloppy kisser as seen in Ramona's flashback and with Lynette. While watching Todd and Lynette make out, Ramona stated that "You'd think he'd improve with age" implying he hasn't changed much since his teenage years. Todd's teen years seemed to be tumultuous for him and likely spawned his "evil" status as prior to that (as shown when he lived in Quebec in Envy's flashback) he is shown to be quite good. Part of this may have been due to his tumultous relationship to his father, whom he could never please and who never believed he had the willpower to be a vegan. In the end, Todd's father proved right. Overall Todd shows signs of being a Narcissist, due to his self-centeredness and lack of empathy for others. Often going unnoticed, some parts of Todd resemble Scott very much. Their full names resemble each other, they're both bassists and while Todd is Ramona's 3rd ex-boyfriend, Scott has 3 ex-girlfriends. it should also be noticed that Todd is the only evil ex that Scott was previously aware of due to the fact that Envy left him for Todd In vs. the WorldEdit http://images.wikia.com/scottpilgrim/images/0/0d/EvilEx3.pngTodd Ingram is played by Brandon RouthAdded by Superjustinbros.Todd Ingram is played by Brandon Routh, whose previous works include Superman Returns, Zack and Miri Make a Porno, Chuck and Stuntmen. Unlike the character in Book 2, Todd seems loyal to Envy Adams, considering he did not cheat on her with Lynette. Furthermore, he is the one who punched Knives Chau so hard, her highlights were knocked out of her hair, instead of Lynette doing so. He only punches one hole in the moon, just for Ramona, rather than two holes. His "3" shirt has, aside from the number three, three stripes on the arms, indicating his position as evil ex #3. http://images.wikia.com/scottpilgrim/images/1/12/Toddsdefeat.jpgTodd is defeated and Scott earns 3000 points in the movieAdded by TwoPlayerGuyAt the climax of the battle, Scott tricks Todd into drinking a cup of coffee with half and half, believing it contains soy milk. He pours half and half in his cup while thinking really hard about pouring it in the other cup. As a result, the Vegan Police crash upon the scene. The two of them call Todd out on his violation of the Vegan Code, to which he responds. "But it's only my first offense, don't I get three strikes?" One of the police officers pulls out a ticket and reports Todd had previously eaten gelato (Todd:"Gelato isn't vegan?" Officer 1:"It's milk n' eggs, bitch.") and some Chicken Parmesan (Todd: "Chicken isn't vegan?!"), resulting in his powers being taken away with the Deveganizing Ray. With no Vegan powers, he is quickly defeated by Scott's headbutt, but not before he cringes at Scott's lame pun (Todd: "Ve-gone?"). In the GameEdit http://images.wikia.com/scottpilgrim/images/6/6e/Todd-Ingram.pngTodd's Boss Art.Added by GGENERATIONhttp://images.wikia.com/scottpilgrim/images/e/e7/Todd_Ingram_Game_Pic.pngTodd in the gameAdded by Shadaloo2000Todd Ingram is fought in World 3. After beating Envy Adams and Lynette Guycott, Todd attacks the player with a guitar blast sending them crashing into the backstage maze. The player must keep ahead of him and destroy the walls in their path as he advances on them. Once you reach the end, he challenges the player to a bass battle ala Guitar Hero though this is more of a joke as his bar is a extreme list of notes and the players is just one note that when hit has their character smack him with their guitar and break his streak. He retaliates by lifting them into the air with his power and throwing the character through the wall into the alley where the real boss battle starts. Todd flips the player before starting the duel, in fact, he flips the player several times, his boss art is him flipping the player! If the battle is played by more players, Todd will be accompanied by hipster enemies (named Mike in the credits). Todd's attacks range from shocking the player with psychic blasts, lifting up and choking anyone whose directly in front of him, throwing objects at the player with his powers and a major attack where he hulks out and turns his arm into a mishsmash of vegetables then firing it at the players (a parody of Tetsuo from the anime movie, Akira and K9999 from the King of Fighters series). The player usually get a warning when this happens and after he returns to normal, the Vegan Police will show up and stun him briefly with the Deveganizing Ray to allow the player to get his/her shots in. When he beaten, he loses control of his powers and explodes into vegetables, leaving behind $15.95 and an Extra Life. In the game he also appears to be larger than other characters.